Billy Mähs
thumb|300px|right|Mähs mit seiner Lieblingserfindung - Atombombe Fat Boy "Are you tired of waitig for Information on Billy Mähs? Frustrated by not knowing every single detail about the super hero of RSSI? We can help! Hi, Billy Mähs here for this special Billy-Mähs-Topic written by me, Billy Mähs!" ~Billy Mähs Billy Mähs' Leben - Glorreiche Momente im Leben eines Verkaufgenies Hi, Billy Mähs here!! Mähs' Karriere begann früh, bereits mit sieben Jahren war er als gelernter Fernsehstar hoch begehrt und konnte sich kaum der vielen Einladungen in den Boulevardpuff von Sat-Mainz erwehren und trat bald in der Sendung Furunkel-TV auf, eine lustige Sendung über einen geisteskranken Schreiner, der Kobolde wiederrechtlich in seiner Werkstatt einsperrte und sich wie ein Rambo mit Hemd durch die Fronten der Polizei und Kinderkanalmafia ballerte. Mähs spielte hierbei den sympathischen Verkäufer Billy Mähs und brachte mit großem Verhandlungsgeschick die besten und größten Kaliber an den zwangsbeurlaubten Wahnsinnigen. Aus nicht bekannten, angeblich gesetzeswidrigen Gründen von wegen Gewaltdarstellungen im Kinderfernsehen oder pronografischem Material, wenn es um die Herkunft neuer Kobolde ging, wurde die Serie drastisch gekürzt vor ihrer Ausstrahlung. Nur Kenner und Sammler wie der weltberühmte Spartakus Schokokuss kennen die ungeschnittene Fassung. Ein wilder Siegfried taucht auf! thumb|left|"Guck mal, Mami, hab isch Abitur!" ~Mähs über seinen RichterpostenWeil dem jungen Mähs mit zehn Jahren aber dann sein einziger Legobaukasten und Beschäftigung neben Weltkriegplanen und Panzerführerschein machen für's Spannen in der Germany's-Next-Mopsmodel-Umkleide entzogen wurde (Die Alternativstrafe, für mehrere Jahre unter dem Drehort von GZSZ zu wohnen entfiel leider schon auf Günther Jauche für notorische Diarrhölaberei), musste er von Bauer umschulen auf Superrichter, seinen damaligen Lebenstraum, nämlich der LLPT beizutreten, aufgeben und zog wenig später, geplagt von Noppen-Entzugserscheinungen, mit seinem sechsköpfigen Staatsanwaltpokémonteam in die Strafgerichtliga ein, wo er die damaligen Top Vier besiegte und nach seinem Kampf gegen den ernstzunehmenden Siegfried (in Frankreich auch als Peder bekannt) auf einer Stufe mit Gerda Salesch, Richter Alexander der große Hold und DJ Tine stand. Kampf um Macht (und Öl) (Siehe Genaueres unter Dreißigjähriger-Krieg) Doch dann kam der Krieg und veränderte die Situation des Planeten Europa drastisch. Mähs selbst wurde in die gemeine Intrige des ZWIEBELMANNs verwickelt und trieb den Krieg damit an, dass er wieder die Verkausbranche besuchte und mit seinem freundlichen Killerlächeln und dem Charme einer Atombombe auf fünf Uhr das einfache Volk mit schwerem Kaliber ausrüstete. thumb|Billy Mähs weiß, dass Waffen gesichert hören - aber auch, wie man sie ENTsichertDie Umsatzzahlen der Luxemburger Pomfrittmaschinengewehre und Zimtapfelgranaten dieses Jahrs belegen, dass Billy Mähs' Geschick, dem ersten Genie bis zum letzten Idioten jede zweitwertige Plastik-Konstruktion anzudrehen, sich auch auf gefährliche neue Waffenprototypen erweitern ließ. Wir möchten den Familien, die eines oder mehrere ihrer Mitglieder durch suboptimal konstruierte Sprengkopfschokodonuts oder Magnum-Krokant-Kekse verloren, unser Mitleid aussprechen, dass sie so dumm waren, sich auf den wasserdichten Vertrag einzulassen, nicht einmal gegen Mähs im Westen lebende, damalige Freundin Zja Dummgelaufen zu klagen, falls ihnen mehrere üble Verletzungen durch die sachgemäße Nutzung des Geräts zugefügt würden. Aber Mähs konnte sich dem Teufelskreis entziehen und war bereit, alles zu tun, um den Krieg zu beenden. Unter Aufgebot seiner Waschmaschinenverkaufslizenz und all seiner Buntstifte war seine erste Adresse der stets beliebte Count Wohls, der jedoch kläglich scheiterte, den Evil Council of Doom umzustimmen, lieber einen Krieg auf dem Südpol um die durch globale Erwärmung begrenzten Erdbeereisreserven zu veranstalten. Billy Mähs sah nur noch einen Ausweg, er musste zur diesjährigen Einladung auf das Klassentreffen der LOUDLY-SHOUTING-AND-INTRODUCING-YOURSELF-WITH-CONFIDENCE-Highschool reagieren und die Veranstaltung besuchen, um andere Helfer zu finden. Er war angenehm überrascht, auch seinen guten Kumpel Kev Massinon zu treffen und tat ihm sogar den Gefallen, ihn zurück in die Klapse zu bringen. Von dessen Wärtern erfuhr das bärtige Schreiwunder, dass sein bester Freund Ossi Ostboarn derzeitig noch in der Schwarzwaldklinik im Koma lag. Mähs erinnerte sich mit Schrecken an die Katastrophen von Mutationen, die sich dort als Ärzte herumtrieben und ähnlich wie der ECoD versucht hatten, über das Fernsehen Hypnose auszustrahlen. Das Krankenhaus war aber zum Glück ebenfalls im Krieg gefallen, Ossi war erst durch den Höllenlarm einer Diwasserstoffoxidbombe aufgewacht, die ihn direkt ins Gesicht traf. Obwohl etwas ungehalten war Ostboarn nicht abgeneigt, Billy im Kampf für die Gerechtigkeit des ungerechten Kapitalismus zu helfen und lieh ihm seine sagenumwobenen Wachsmalstifte. Billy hatte zu seinem eigenen Glück noch das letzte Stück Klopapier vom Klo des Spanreichischen Kriegsministerium ergattern können, um seine Nachricht zu verfassen, legte damit aber auch ungewollt den Einstieg Franco Blancos in den Krieg auf Eis, da dieser nicht zum Ausmarsch aufrufen konnte - nachdem er einen echten braunen Bomber losgelassen hatte, fiel ihm erst auf, dass er zu wenig Poreinigungstücher im Lager hatte, um die Nachwirkungen zu mildern und bat verzweifelt um Verstärkung. Mit diesen mächtigen Artefakten konnte Billy Mähs ähnlich Peder Lustig beim Pentagrammzeichnen die amerikanischen Urmächte heraufbeschwören, die den Krieg unter Opferung mehrer MonsterkartenSchwulen beenden konnten, um anschließend mit dem Whopper den Weltmarkt zu erobern. And it gets even better! Billy Mähs is scoring with your mum! Danach kehrte Mähs für eine Weile wieder zu seinem Beruf als einer der Top Vier zurück, musste jedoch später vor dem mächtigen U.W. seine Bandana ziehen und seine Stelle an ihn abtreten. "Are you shitting me?!" ~Billy Mähs, ein wahrhaft fairer Verlierer Anschließend lebte Billy eine Weile lang von Haertz-IV und wurde zum beliebtesten Single, den das frischgeborene Internet zu bieten hatte. Durch charmante Einladungen zum Erdbeerraketenwerferaussuchen oder seine fünfzeiligen Liebesbriefe, bei denen alle Worte die Buchstaben seines Nachnamens enthielten, verstand er sich darauf, die Frauenherzen schwach werden und sein Glied hart werden zu lassen. Über viele Heiratschwindelleien gekonnte Eheschließungsmanagements kam Mähs wieder zu Geld und konnte daraufhin, als bereits der nächste Krieg vom pinken Lattenzaun der Welt gebrochen wurde, immerhin den weltberühmten Dreifach-doppel-wende-Würgegriff-Schwitzkasten-Plutonium-Grill mit eingebautem Getränkehalter finanzieren, als er mit dem weisen Hidolf Ritzschwitzscheißer die GGGPGN gründete, um den Krieg ohne Ossis fettige Wachsmalkreide bestreiten zu können. Es gab jedoch mehrere Rückschläge, auch die Gefangennahme des beliebten Yugi O' Löw, der eigentlich Parteifunktionär hätte werden sollen, kam den beiden nicht besonders zugute bei der Eroberung Berlins durch den Albanistanismus. Kurz darauf wurden sie auch noch angegriffen und nur dank Mähs' grundlegender Panzerfahrkenntnisse konnten sie entkommen und begaben sich auf eine lange Reise, um die Welt zu retten - ähnlich wie Cloud aus Final Fantasy... SEHT IHR JETZT, WIE COOL BILLY MÄHS IST?! ~Duff-Duff-Duff, Panzerfahren, wer sterben will, der fährt links ran~ Mithilfe von Geheimdokumenten, die dank Mähs entschlüsselt werden konnten, da sie in Handyvertragssprache formuliert waren, fanden sie heraus, dass einzig und allein ZWIEBELMANN hinter den beiden Kriegen steckte, und so fuhren sie weiter. Zehn Jahre zogen ins Land, da Mähs sich erst einmal überzeugen wollte, dass die Welt noch nicht verloren war - indem er nach den verbliebenen Kik-Discountern suchte, wo sich angeblich die unheimlich überzeugenden Kruppstahlträgerriemenhosen versteckt halten sollten. Obwohl Mähs immer einwilligte, dem Imperator ein Eis mitzubringen, wenn er zu nörgeln anfing, drehte Ritzschwitzscheißer den Kurs nach diesen langen Jahren letzten Endes auf das unscheinbare Reigoldswil und dessen neu-eröffnete Pappkarton-Olympiahalle. Bereits bei der Anfahrt konnten Mähs und Ritzschwitzscheißer Eindruck schinden, als sie Männerbusenspezialist Eckart Quarktüte kurzerhand überrollten und unwissentlich ZWIEBELMANNs besten Spitzel ausschalteten. Bei den Verhandlungen unter Regie von Racheakt dem Resteraunttester zeichnete sich die GGGPGN, oder ab da RSSI, ebenso aus und konnte knapp vor der KKS&GGD&DDS-Partei (K.K. Slider und G.G. Drifter und D.D. Schlitterer) mit 100% gewinnen, um die Rückeroberung der Welt vom Wahnsinn einzuläuten. Billy Mähs can ruin your project! Billy Mähs is annoying! Billy Mähs is the ultimate tool! Während der Rest des Imperiums sich mit der Zerstörung des Sossenforums oder dem Mauerbau widmete, konnte Mähs erstmals wieder seiner Pflicht als einer der Ex-Top-4-Fernsehrichter nachkommen. So machte er dem verdächtigen Gerd von Sert den Prozess, der sich in der Öffentlichkeit (auf Omegle) zum radikalen Geheimbund TNP (The Nigga Penis) bekannt hatte und angeklagt war, über Amazon-Supersonderzusatzangebote Baumaterial für nuklear angereicherten Apfelkuchen zu sammeln. Über die 999 Techniken der Nerverei und die 7 heiligen Wege des Bettelns gelangte Mähs selber in Besitz der konfiszierten Proben und gab sich für den Weltfrieden nun dem Bau der Atombombenbrüder Little Man und Fat Boy hin, zwei seiner größten Errungenschaften, die auch heute noch zu den beliebtesten Artikeln des Homeshopping-Kanals Blitzkriegkauf zählen. Billy Mähs' sonstige Karriere Mähs als Schauspieler thumb|Mähs in einer seiner vielen bekannten RollenNeben all seinen hochbedeutsamen Taten in der Weltgeschichte ist Billy Mähs auch im Fernsehen kein Unbekannter. Nicht nur spielte er wie oben erwähnt in der Serie Furunkel-TV mit, sondern spielte in einigen großen Filmhighlites mit, die hier aufgelistet sind: *Der Patenonkel (als Mafioso Billyo Alfredo Maehso) *Krieg der Sternchen - Das Imerpium schlägt zurück (''als Klonkrieger)''' *Teurminister - The Sarah Connor Bronchien-chronicles ''(als BMX) *Rattatoullie anale (als Küchenchef Bílly Antoine Francoise Maéhs) *Too fast and too furios - Tokyo Schlittern (als Biri Takahara Mesu) *Fluch der Arktis - Dead Men's Noodlesoup (als Billy Sparrow Meyce) *500 (als Spastanerkrieger Billyos Maehstakos) *Der Abgang (als Billfried Hannes Mähster) Außerdem soll Billy Mähs in der geplanten Serie GIGATRON vs. Evil Tentacle Indiana Jones from DEUTSCHLAND mitspielen. Die Serie dreht sich um einen von Aliens zurückgelassenen Riesenroboter im Deckensee (auf der anderen Seite der Erde zum Bodensee), der zusammen mit seiner Armee von Weihnachtsmännern auf der Jagd nach dem heiligen Teeservice, dem Ergänzungsstück zum heiligen Gral ist. Ihre Gegner sind genauso gefährlich wie zahlreich: Indiana Jones, Alabama Smith, Texas Miller alias Chuck Norris und Billy Mähs stellen sich den Helden entgegen - das sind vier Leute, also sind sie auch vier gefährlich! Die Serie soll vorraussichtlich 2012 in 5D auf RSSITL starten. Mähs als Sänger Billy Mähs ist ebenfalls einer der Musiker, die ihr Talent für die erfolgreiche Koproduktion "Pack die Kondome ein" hergeben, von ihm stand das zweitbeliebteste Lied "I'm never gonna shave my beard". IIIIIIIIIIIIII'M NEVER GONNA SHAVE MAH BEARD!!!!!! Kategorie:RSSI-Mitglieder Kategorie:Politiker Kategorie:Fernsehen